


BTS - Most likely to enjoy anal play (receiving) (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [43]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: This was requested from us on tumblr.https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/Feel free to submit your own request lists/mlt etc.This is part of our BTS lists series (most to least, best to worst etc.)Check out our masterlist for many more scenarios!





	BTS - Most likely to enjoy anal play (receiving) (Most to Least)

**1\. J-Hope**

We believe that Hoseok would be the most open to anal play as he would be very open minded and determined to satisfy his partner. While he would not specifically request it, if his girlfriend was particularly dominant and wished to try using a strap-on, he would be excited to try something new and happy to meet their kinks and needs. He would find seeing his partner in this new light particularly sexy and would enjoy the role reversal aspect of the act. He is generally very open to using sex toys within his relationship and nothing would be off the cards with him. He is happy to try everything once and would never complain if something was brought up which he was not particularly turned on by.

**2\. Jimin**

We believe that Jimin would be the most likely to enjoy his partner rimming him. He would not be into any penetration other than maybe a pinky finger, but would be unable to control his whimpers and splutters if his partner spontaneously started to lick him down there. He would definitely want her to do it to him again and would try to find ways to bring it up without being too forward. As mentioned on our "dirty talk" list, Jimin would sometimes find it hard to talk about his sexual preferences in explicit terms, but would find a way to communicate his desire with you.

 

**3\. Jungkook**

We do not think Jungkook would come to this realisation by himself, but he would be the most likely to love you putting a finger or two inside of him. The first time this happened, he would gasp in shock and be unable to stop himself from cumming all over his stomach as you moved your digits inside of him. He would be even more embarassed than Jimin to bring it up again and would just hope that his partner realised how much it turned him on.

 

**4\. Suga**

We feel that Yoongi wouldn't be too fussed either way about anal play. The most he would go for would be a finger inside, which he would enjoy in the moment but not bedesperate to repeat. Of all the members, however, Yoongi is one of the more open minded about kinks and trying out new things. (As mentioned in our MTL kinky list). He enjoys being very honest and mature about his likes and dislikes and would enjoy it if you were too.

 

**5\. V**

Although Taehyung would be the most likely member who was into giving anal, when it comes to receiving he is generally against the idea. He would not mind, however, if you used a small sex toy such as a vibrating bullet around that area to tease him. He would gently move your hand aside when it got too much for him and he stopped enjoying it.

 

**6\. RM**

Despite being quite open to trying new things, we feel that Namjoon would not enjoy receiving anal play. He might try something you suggested once, but would not repeat.

 

**7\. Jin**

We do not feel that Jin would feel the need to try anal play. He tends to "make love" to his partner on every occation and does not often venture far out of his comfort zone.


End file.
